


Positive Vibes Only

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Bobby POV, F/M, M/M, Mostly just a Julie & Bobby friendship, No Plot/Plotless, Outtakes, What if Bobby Got Street Dogs Too, crossing over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: AU: What if Bobbyhadwent with the guys to get street dogs?Outtakes of a universe where there were 4 Phantoms.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Julie Molina, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 61
Kudos: 260





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was actually going to have a legit plot, but I didn't want to just rehash the show. Which turned this story into mostly outtakes of scenes that only happen because Bobby is now one of the Phantoms. If there's an audience for that, then I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> I've split it into chapters based on the show's songs so that it's an easier read for formatting!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

There was a moment in 1995 that Bobby Wilson could have survived. A moment when he flirted with a cute girl and claimed to be a vegetarian. But then he gave her a grin and ran after his band. He slipped his hand into Reggie’s and followed Luke out of the Orpheum. A moment when the future slipped away for Bobby and cemented his place in the afterlife.

Bobby went first, unsurprisingly. Reggie followed immediately after. Luke and Alex went together. That was always how Sunset Curve had been. And then it was the four of them in a dark room. Alex cried and Bobby held him. Afterall, it had always been Bobby’s job to hold the guys when they cried. Bobby was the best hugger in the band. It seemed like they stayed that way for an hour before they were dropped into Bobby’s garage. 

The garage looked different than he remembered. There were plants in the sunshine corner and chairs on the ceiling. And there was, of course, the screaming girl. The girl who told them it’d been _25 years_. Vaguely he heard the guys interacting with the new girl – Julie – but all Bobby could think was that it wasn’t his garage anymore. There was no way his grandparents had lived that long. There were already so much older than anyone else’s grandparents in 1995. Quietly, he slipped out of the garage and let the tears fall. He felt more than saw Julie go back into his house – no, her house.

A pair of arms slipped around Bobby’s waist, and he slumped back into the embrace. He didn’t need the scent of leather and pine to know that the arms were Reggie’s. He turned and buried his face into his boyfriend’s chest. The sobs continued and gently he felt two more people embrace him. _At least he wasn’t alone._

He let his band guide him back into the garage and onto the couch. He processed Luke and Alex playing their instruments while Reggie pressed kisses into his hair. He couldn’t bear to open his eyes. And then Julie was back outside telling them that people could hear them playing and that the piano had been her late mother’s. 

Bobby was aware of all the information being thrown at him, but it was like hearing everything while he was underwater. Eventually, he was able to pull himself together and back into the world. Luke was going on about new songs for Sunset Curve while Alex attempted to bring him back to reality. Reggie was weirdly in the shower. Bobby took the moment to poof out of the garage and into the house to properly thank Julie since he hadn’t actually said a word to her in his distress. 

Her bedroom was easy enough to find. Afterall, it used to be his. He knocked and then proceeded to walk through the door. Julie was sitting on her bed in a pair of dinosaur pajamas.

“Most people wait to be invited in,” she told him, looking up from her phone. He shrugged.

“Most people are also alive,” he replied and gave a lopsided grin. Julie rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to say thank you. I was kind of out of it before.” 

“I noticed. I’m sure it’s a lot to process – time travel and dying,” she nodded. He moved past her bed to sit on the window seat. It used to be his favorite place to read his secret Jane Austen collection.

“This used to be my room,” he said instead. Julie looked shocked. “My grandparents lived here. Obviously, they don’t now. I assume they died too, so you know, that’s why I was all quiet. Just processing,” he explained quietly. 

“I’m sorry. Did you want me to look them up?” she asked. He nodded.

“Could you? Miriam and Howard Wilson,” he replied. Julie quickly typed on her phone and then her face fell.

“1997 – both of them. I really am sorry, Bobby,” Julie apologized. He gave her a sad smile.

“I suppose you know how I feel though, huh? Is that why you don’t play music anymore?” he asked sadly. Julie looked down at her hands. 

“I told the other guys that I didn’t play at all,” she dodged the question. Bobby raised an eyebrow at her and watched her shoulders slump. Without a thought, he moved to the bed to sit next to her. He couldn’t actually touch her, but he hoped his presence was at least calming. She laughed wetly, as if tears were stuck in her throat. “Comforting someone you don’t even know?”

“It is my default response. Learned it from my Nana actually,” he replied. Julie wiped her cheeks and her lips pulled at one corner, a half attempt at a smile.

“I got kicked out of my music program. Because I can’t play anymore. Not since my mom…” she trailed off. Bobby frowned. He couldn’t imagine giving up music, but he could understand being sad.

“That sucks. I’m sorry,” he said finally. She looked at him quizzically.

“Not going to try to tell me that I’m giving up my gift or letting down my mom or something?” she asked. He shook his head.

“Grand speeches are Luke’s thing. You want one those, you go to him. I’m just emotional support. Like a nice teddy bear,” he said decisively. Julie giggled.

“Alex and Reggie?” she questioned curiously. 

“Logic and positive vibes,” he replied instantly. Julie giggled again, and Bobby was glad she was no longer crying. 

“Positive vibes? Was that even a saying in the 90s?” she laughed. Bobby grinned.

“Nana always said this house was a positive vibes only zone. She had crystals and dream catchers everywhere. And the first time she met Reggie she said he was sunshine and rainbows made into human form. She was right, of course. Nana was always right,” he elaborated. She smiled again, and Bobby got up. “I’ll let you get back to your bedtime routine. But, Julie, remember positive vibes only.” 

“Thanks Bobby. Goodnight,” she replied. And then he was gone – back in the loft and then off to Hollywood for ghostly club hopping. 

In the morning, when he heard Julie playing and singing, he smiled softly. She was crying, but that was to be expected. Sometimes crying was a good thing – even if it was the single scariest thing in the world for Luke Patterson. 

And when she followed her friend up the stairs, she took a moment to stop and stare at the garage. Her friend watched her curiously. 

“Positive vibes only,” she said, seemingly to the air. But Bobby grinned and Julie grinned right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


	2. Bright

“I gave _Bright_ to Julie to perform at school today,” Luke told the band. 

“Really?” Bobby asked surprised – though not upset. He stared at Alex, trying to gage his feelings.

“Oh. But that was like yours and Alex’s song?” Reggie questioned. Bobby put his arm around his waist.

“Babe,” he said exasperated. Reggie turned his questioning eyes on Bobby, but Bobby just shook his head.

“Oh shit. ‘Lex, I wasn’t like trying to give away our song! I just wanted to help her back into her music program, and she could kill the vocals,” Luke rushed to explain and sat next to Alex on the couch. Alex bumped their shoulders together. 

“I know how you think. It’s okay. It’s still our song. Just now a really talented girl is gonna perform it,” he told him. Luke still looked like a kicked puppy.

“Why don’t we go watch?” Bobby suggested. “See your song performed live and all.” Luke perked up and hopped off the couch. Bobby shared a small smile with Alex.

“Yeah, let’s do that!” Reggie exclaimed, also excited. He grabbed Bobby’s hand and with a poof they were at Julie’s school.

Performing _Bright_ was even better than watching live. And Julie really did have the voice of an angel. Bobby felt bad though that her friend – Flynn – was upset about it, though. So when Julie asked, he was more than happy to help show her that ghosts were real.

While Julie had _not_ been happy with Luke for breaking into her dream box, Bobby didn’t feel bad about being in her house in the middle of the night. He figured sleeping on the couch in the living room was probably not what she meant by boundaries. Besides, Alex and Luke really needed the garage to themselves.

“So. Should we start to worry?” Bobby asked, biting his lip. Reggie shook his head.

“No way. They’ll figure it out. It’s Alex and Luke. They’ll probably even write a new song later,” Reggie laughed and straddled Bobby. He threw off his jacket and kissed Bobby’s neck.

“Mhmm. But Julie and Willie. It’s gonna be complicated,” Bobby worried. Reggie pulled back to stare at him.

“Bobby, do you really want to talk about Luke and Alex and their complicated stuff _right now_?” Reggie asked pointedly and then kissed his jaw. 

“Eh. They can wait,” he decided. Reggie grinned as Bobby snaked his hands up under Reggie’s shirt. He kissed him again.

So maybe he felt a _little bad_ about boundaries the next day when he thought of how intimately Julie’s couch knew him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


	3. Perfect Harmony

They played Julie’s school dance. Which was _maybe_ a bit premature as they only had 3 songs actually ready to perform – _Bright_ (again), _Finally Free_ , and _Great_. The songs went over really well though. Julie’s school seemed to really like their new stuff, and Julie was smiling. Bobby considered it a win overall. 

Julie spent the night after the dance at Flynn’s house and then the week was chaos. They rehearsed – though not as much as Luke wanted since school came first for Julie (per her dad’s rule). They played an Open Mic night, and Julie met a manager that was going to have coffee with Julie and Ray next week. Big things were happening for Julie and the Phantoms. And Reggie and Luke were still insisting on breaking Julie’s boundaries. So Bobby was giving her space as best he could – as the considerate member of Sunset Curve.

It was Friday night before Bobby really talked to Julie. He was sitting on the front porch admiring a new little windchime that had been recently added when Julie came outside.

“Feel like I haven’t talked to you all week,” she said, sitting next to him.

“Figured you had your hands full,” he shrugged. “I like the windchime. The butterflies are really pretty.” Julie smiled softly.

“It was my mom’s. I found it in her trunk, and I wanted to put it out. Feel like she’s welcoming me home every time I see it,” Julie replied. Bobby admired the way the purple, blue, and pink butterflies twisted and glimmered in the twilight. “So I also have something else new to show you. Come on.” Julie gestured for him to follow her. They continued to her bedroom.

“I thought we weren’t allowed in here,” Bobby teased. Julie rolled her eyes.

“You can be allowed. Because you gave me boundaries. And for some reason you’re quieter than the rest of the guys. But your still my friend and my bandmate. So welcome to my bedroom,” she waved her hands in the air. Bobby gingerly took a seat on the corner of Julie’s bed. He looked at her desk to see purple crystals lined up there. Julie moved to sit next to him.

“You put crystals out?” he asked in awe. Julie smiled. She pointed above her bed.

“A dreamcatcher too. I just thought, positive vibes, you know? And you said your Nana was always right,” Julie bit her lip hesitantly, waiting to see how Bobby would react. He smiled softly at her – his signature lopsided one. He noticed her eyes drift to a piece of paper on her nightstand with purple writing. _Interesting._

“Thank you,” he said finally, after they’d sat there in silence for a while. 

“So tell me something, Bobby,” she instructed softly.

“What do you want to know, Julie?” he asked. 

“Something. Anything. Sunset Curve or your grandparents or just anything you want really,” Julie shrugged. He eyed the piece of paper again. They looked like lyrics to him.

“Will you tell me about the song afterward?” he questioned. Julie blushed and looked down at her hands. 

“I wasn’t going to show anyone that,” she whispered. He gave her what he imagined was a friendly “ghost hug”.

“I figured. But if you wanted to, you could show me. Remember, comfort teddy bear,” he reminded her. She took a deep breath and then nodded. “Okay, then, welcome to Bobby story time. Let me tell you about Sunset Curve and Nana and Pop Pop Wilson.”

“Wait, Pop Pop?” Julie interrupted with a giggle. Bobby grinned.

“We were 10 when Reggie decided it made him less intimidating,” Bobby chuckled. Julie raised her eyebrows.

“And why did your grandpa need to be less intimidating?” she questioned. 

“Because he _looked_ scary. Nana was a hippie – through and through. Tie-dye, braids in her hair, crystals, dreamcatchers, everything. God, and she was tiny too! Like 5’2”. But for some reason – people were always raised eyebrows at them together – she married my Pop Pop. He was all leather, tattoos, muscles, over 6-foot-tall on his motorcycle covered with grime from his construction jobs. They raised me since I was a baby, so I thought that’s how all families where until I met Reggie and his parents. It was my normal, but Reggie was skittish, at first, by him. So he came up with the nickname. By the time we met Luke and Alex, he was just Pop Pop,” Bobby explained. Julie laughed.

“So Nana and Pop Pop. I’m picturing them with a little Reggie and…” she trailed off giggling again. Bobby joined her in laughter. 

“Exactly. So Reg and I met Alex and Luke when we were 12, and that’s just how we introduced them. We were in middle school when we formed Sunset Curve – then unnamed – and we’d jam at Luke’s house. Emily was over the rock band by the time we started high school though, so we didn’t really have a rehearsal space to _become_ Sunset Curve yet,” he continued on.

“And that’s when Nana and Pop Pop offered up their garage?” she asked with a grin. 

“Well, you see, we didn’t actually _have_ a garage then,” he laughed. Julie’s eyebrows shot up.

“No!” she exclaimed. 

“Yeah. Pop Pop got a bunch of his guys to come over, and they built it for us. Had to move some of Nana’s plants and pour concrete, but it was the single greatest thing anyone had ever done for any of us. Luke _cried_. And that’s when Sunset Curve was officially born,” he waved his hands in a flourish.

“Oh my god. I literally love them. Please tell me there’s more,” Julie implored. Bobby grinned.

“Don’t think I’m forgetting about that song. But I do have so many more stories,” he replied. 

“No. The deal stands for _Perfect Harmony_ , but I have a question first. I mean, I want to hear more stories too, but Luke lived in the garage when he ran away, right? So did they know?” Julie questioned. It had clearly been eating at her. Bobby rolled his eyes.

“He literally keeps saying he ‘lived in the garage’, which is ridiculous. When we were 16, Alex came out to his parents, and they flipped out. He came over distraught. Nana wasn’t here so it was just me and Pop Pop. And he immediately left the house on his motorcycle, and I think it almost broke Alex’s heart. But not 15 minutes later he was back. He just marched into the house in his black work boots and demanded we follow him upstairs. Alex my clutched my hand the entire way, but we followed. He led us to the spare bedroom, flung open the door, and just said ‘welcome home’. Alex literally burst in tears,” he told her.

“But where did he go?” she questioned.

“Paint! He went to get this special pink paint from the hardware store. It was Alex’s favorite color, and he wanted to paint the guest bedroom for him. Later, Nana bopped him upside the head for forgetting to _use his words_. She added all these extra rainbow crystals for Alex too – since we already had the flags for me and Reggie at that point – so that Alex would feel at home here,” he continued on. Julie laughed out loud.

“Oh Pop Pop,” she sputtered.

“So when Luke ran away from home, they fixed up the other guest bedroom, right? Pop Pop hung up an AC/DC poster and bought these bedsheets with music notes. But Luke kept insisting that it was just temporary. He even tried to sleep on the couch in the garage! Nana wasn’t having it though. She went out there, brought him inside, and tucked him into bed just like she did for me and Alex. I just think that he didn’t want to admit that he lived here with us, because he felt bad about his parents. Which is fair, but also Nana and Pop Pop loved him like their third son…” Bobby trailed off. Julie gave him a sad smile.

“I see,” she replied softly. “Sometimes it’s hard to see that other people love you when you’re in pain.” If Bobby could, he’d would have hugged her in that moment. “What about Reggie? You said third son?” Bobby felt a grin spread across his face; he just couldn’t help it where Reggie was concerned.

“Reggie was different. He was my first friend. He nicked named my Pop Pop. But we started dating when we were 13. Reggie was their future son-in-law. He had already carved his only little place out in their hearts. He stayed over all the time – in my bedroom because Nana was a hippie. But regardless we were all family to them,” he explained. The room fell into silence then. It was Julie’s turn, and they both knew it. She picked up the song and handed it to Bobby. Bobby began to read the lyrics to _Perfect Harmony_.

“It’s about Luke,” she said quietly. That was obvious to Bobby, of course. “And I know it’s impossible. Because he’s a ghost, **AND** he has a boyfriend! But I just can’t help how I feel, and then I wrote this song. After I imagined _Luke_ at my dance performance instead of my actual dance partner. After years of crushing on Nick,” Julie sighed and put her face in her hands. 

“Okay first, Julie, this song is _amazing_ , and we absolutely have to add it to our set list. You are a phenomenal musician and that has to be said. And second, I don’t think it’s necessarily impossible,” Bobby told her. Julie looked up at him hopefully.

“You really like it?” she asked excitedly. He grinned and nodded enthusiastically. She beamed at him. “I mean, I’d have to _show_ it to him for us to add it. But I’m glad you like it!” 

“Of course I like it!” Bobby reassured her. Julie laid back on her bed and threw her arms out. 

“And you think that maybe something is possible? Because Flynn is adamant that I’m in for heartbreak,” Julie sighed again. Bobby gave her a comforting smile and laid back next to her. 

“I think that sometimes a relationship can be a ghost boy, his boyfriend, his girlfriend, and his boyfriend’s boyfriend. Just takes some communication,” Bobby declared. Julie closed her eyes and smiled.

“Maybe. I like the way you think, Bobby,” she replied. 

“I told you, I’m a teddy bear, Jules. And that means I believe everyone gets their own special happy ending,” he reminded her with a grin. She rolled on her side to look at him.

“Well, I like teddy bears **and** happy endings,” she said. She moved to lean back against her pillow. “Would you be offended if I just laid here while you told me more stories?” He got up quickly.

“Tuck in first,” he instructed. She quickly took of her glasses, pulled her hair back, and snuggled up under the blanket. Bobby sat back down at the end of her bed, and she grinned at his vaguely blurry outline.

Bobby spent the rest of the evening telling Julie stories of the boys, Nana, and Pop Pop until her eyes fluttered shut and her breath evened out. He flipped off the light as he left and then poofed down to the couch in the living room. Reggie was already stretched out on his side. 

“You were gone a long time,” Reggie murmured sleepily. He lifted an arm and Bobby slotted himself in the space offered. Reggie snuggled him closer and kissed the back of his neck.

“Just telling Julie stories,” he replied and closed his eyes. 

“Ah, finally got your Julie time,” Reggie chuckled. “Sorry we were hogging her.” Bobby huffed out a chuckle.

“She’s everyone’s bandmate, Reg,” he objected. Reggie kissed his neck again.

“Nope. You’re special. Got to get to know someone one-on-one in the quiet first. That’s just you, though. And we all love you for it,” Reggie said. Bobby smiled to himself. 

“Well, I love you all too,” he replied.

“Even Julie?” Reggie questioned. Bobby smiled again, even though Reggie couldn’t see.

“Especially Julie,” he confirmed. Bobby felt more kisses on his neck, and he rolled over to face his boyfriend. “But nobody more than I love you.” Reggie grinned at him.

“I love you too. Forever,” Reggie whispered. Bobby leaned in to kiss him sweetly before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


	4. Stand Tall

They played the Orpheum that summer. Eight months after they magically appeared to Julie Molina, the boys of Sunset Curve got their ultimate dream. It was exhilarating and awe inspiring. Willie worried that they’d cross over – that the Orpheum was their unfinished business. He didn’t need to worry, of course. Alex wasn’t going to leave him so easily.

They celebrated with pizza afterwards. Julie cried and told the guys that she loved them. And then – miracle of miracles – Julie could **touch** them. Bobby had never been so excited to hug someone in his life. He watched as Julie smiled her bright smile at Luke while he stared dopily, fingers interlaced with Alex, who was laughing at something Willie had done. 

Reggie plopped down on his lap. Bobby wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I can’t believe we did it!” Reggie said excitedly, kissing his cheek. Bobby grinned back. He only wished that his grandparents could have been there. 

“Julie and the Phantoms are gonna be legends!” he agreed. Julie jumped up and piled onto the two of them. 

“We so are! Nana and Pop Pop would be pumped!” Julie told him. He smiled at her. She was right. He loved his bandmates – new and old – and he loved his boyfriend and he loved his grandparents and he loved music. Bobby Wilson had never been happier. 

A couple days later, Bobby sat at the kitchen counter listening to Julie hum a new melody. Ray was making breakfast and chatting with Carlos about baseball statistics. Bobby quietly noticed a new crystal sitting in the kitchen window and smiled to himself. 

And as he sat there, staring at the happy family in his old house, Bobby felt warmth in his chest. He briefly thought of _unfinished business_.

Bobby went first. One minute he was watching the Molinas, and then he was sitting on a bench in the sunshine in front of water. Perhaps it was an ocean or a lake or the great River Stix. But the sunshine felt warm on his face, so he just closed his eyes and didn’t dwell much on it.

“Figured you’d be first,” a voice laughed from his side. He turned to look at the women next to him. Mostly, she looked the same as she had that night he’d skipped away from her at the Orpheum. 

“Almost didn’t make it at all,” he chuckled, referring to the fact that he’d been _this close_ to chatting with her and not getting street dogs.

“Nah. You were never gonna let them go without you,” she smiled.

“Imagine what they’d have gotten up to without me,” he joked. Rose gave him a _look_. “You know, Julie does that same look.”

“She learned from the best,” she smiled. “You just going to sit her staring out into the great unknown or you coming my way?” she asked and then jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Behind her was a road and in the distance, he could see a mountain city. 

“Not yet. I’m going to wait,” he replied and turned back out to the water. 

“I figured. I don’t know how long it’ll be, but they’ll be along eventually,” she told him. Bobby shrugged.

“Makes no never mind. I’d wait forever for my band, if they needed,” he explained. 

“I know. I’ll be back whenever Julie’s ready, but that’s going to be a long while,” she replied and got up. Bobby watched her as she made her way up the road and turned back to bask in the sun when she was out of sight. Bobby didn’t know how long he sat there, sun on his face. But he’d been serious, no amount of time would be too long.

Reggie came next. One minute he was alone and the next there was a weight in his lap and kisses on his face. He laughed.

“Took you long enough,” he teased and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He drank in the joy on Reggie’s face.

“Just had thing to do. Knew you’d wait for me though,” he grinned. Bobby kissed him happily.

“I’d wait forever, of course,” he stated. Reggie snuggled closer and made himself more comfortable.

“We can wait together now though,” Reggie replied, still smiling. Bobby kissed his forehead and nodded. “It’s pretty here.”

“That it is. Not hard to pass time waiting here. Especially with your favorite person in your arms,” Bobby agreed. Reggie smiled brightly at him – as if _Bobby_ was the sun. Bobby kissed his smile.

Alex and Luke arrived together, hand-in-hand, much in the same fashion as they had crashed into Bobby’s life when they were 12. They were stumbling and laughing on the shore.

“Hey, have you guys just been making out while you waited?” Luke teased, pulling Alex along with him. Bobby grinned at them.

“Can’t think of a better way to pass the time,” Bobby said smugly. Reggie laughed. “Besides, we couldn’t leave without you guys anyway.”

“Big old teddy bear,” Alex said, but he was smiling and bumped his shoulder with Bobby. 

The boys turned to face the road that Rose had left on some time ago, but Bobby remained firmly in his place. Someone else was coming after all.

Julie used to say that if Sunset Curve shared a single brain cell, then Bobby was in possession 85% of the time. Bobby secretly agreed.

Willie appeared in a flash and knocked down Alex. Bobby laughed as his friend flailed.

“Dude, you ran me over. _Again_ ,” Alex laughed and dusted himself off. Luke smiled at them both. Reggie turned to him.

“How’d you know?” he asked quietly. Bobby snorted. He laced their hands together.

“Imagine Willie staying without Alex. I don’t know how long you guys were there while I was here, but I knew even then how that would play out,” Bobby told him. Reggie kissed his knuckles.

“Too long,” he whispered. Bobby pulled him closed and kissed him gently.

“Well, we’re together now,” he replied and then raised his voice. “Julie will be awhile still, but we can wait up in the city if you want,” he told them.

“How do you know?” Luke asked, not taking a step. Bobby smiled at him.

“Because Rose told me. And her mom would never be late for that,” he replied firmly. Luke exhaled.

“Do you think maybe we could wait anyway?” Luke asked tentatively. Bobby smiled. Luke had always trusted him to steer them right. He wouldn’t let him down now. 

“Of course we can. I’ll have you know it’s a very nice place to wait,” he said. Luke grinned and plopped down on the ground. Bobby got comfortable on his bench again with Reggie on his lap. As he told Rose, he’d wait forever for his band – and that included Julie. Alex and Willie splashed each other at the edge of the water.

By the time that Julie did arrive, her mother and father had both joined the boys to wait for her. She seemed so old to Bobby – more like his Nana than he’d expected. She cried and hugged them all individually. When she got to Bobby, her voice caught in her throat. 

“You know, I put crystals all around my house and told my granddaughter it was a positive vibes only space,” she laughed. He watched as her wrinkles faded before his eyes and suddenly, she was 17 again.

“Pretty solid grandma policy, if you ask me,” he quipped. She grinned at him.

“I missed your stories, you know,” she said, linking their arms together. Their band mates (and Willie) trailed closely behind them as they followed Julie’s parents up the road.

“Well, I’d be happy to share more. Although, I imagine you’ve got many more of your own at this point,” he replied. Her face lit up with a smile. Luke was right; the sun had nothing on Julie Molina’s smile.

“Good thing we’ve got forever to share them with each other then,” she sighed contently. Bobby smiled again. He wasn’t exactly sure what was up there in that city, wasn’t sure what was in store for them on _the other side_. But as long as they were all together – him, Reggie, Alex, Luke, Julie, and Willie – he was sure they could handle anything. _Plus, he couldn’t wait to see Nana and Pop Pop_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
